the_drowned_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Studio 5
It is the set for the musical 'Leader of the Pack', as well as the Infidelity Ballet. Dwayne and Mary Mary meets Dwayne and he continues to seduce her. He convinces her to come with him to Studio 5 where he’s starring in a big movie. He takes her onto a set that’s dressed as a bedroom and kitchen. They act out a cheesy domestic scene, playing husband and wife, which gives Dwayne a chance to get intimate. Mary has fun fooling around as ‘I Love Marie’ by The Floridians plays in the background. As part of the pretend shoot, Dwayne gives her a bracelet and she plays with it like a smitten teenager. Mr Stanford’s voice suddenly asks for the set to be cleared for ‘Leader of the Pack’ and Mary heads off. Bull Dog and Leader of the Pack This is played out with the cast of ‘Leader of the Pack’ on the bedroom set in Studio 5. Andrea plays the female lead, noted as ‘Betty Weiss’ on a call sheet backstage, who was one of the singers in the Shangri La’s, whilst Frankie will play Bobby, the male lead. Faye Greener , listed as Cheerleader One stands on the stage, in a green dress and black leather jacket, looking up at the speakers as Mr Stanford’s voice booms out. He reminds her that this is her ‘big chance’. She’s full of hope and excitement for the scene and for her movie star future. Faye, Drugstore Girl and Andrea sit on the bed singing. The three of them wear leather jackets like the girls in ‘Grease’, and lie next to each other on a large bed. The room is dressed as though it belongs to a typical American teenage girl and the shelves are filled with dolls and cuddly toys. It looks cute, but on closer inspection, the eyes of all the toys are blanked out with tape or sewn shut with big childish stitching. On the shelves above them, every doll and stuffed animal has been blinded, eyes closed with tape or sewn shut. They sing along to ‘Bull Dog’ by the Shangri-Las like Bobby Soxers, before the boys join in. Frankie waits backstage for his big entrance. He crouches by a window, steeling himself, only for Dwayne to jump out before him. Having been mugged of his role, Frankie calls out ‘Hey, Bobby was mine!’ Andrea dances seductively with Dwayne and they all end the shoot in a high school locker room. Dwayne is wearing just a towel and Andrea pulls it away with a cheeky grin. Mr Stanford calls, ‘And cut. Thank you everyone’, and the actors disperse. Faye approaches Frankie for a chat, but he’s upset. He thought he’d been given the lead role, but somehow Dwayne has stolen the limelight. Faye walks off with Drugstore Girl and Frankie is left alone, sitting on a bench and staring into the darkness. He starts to cry as Alice approaches him quietly from behind. She suddenly bellows, ‘That was so moving’. Her husband, Claude, joins them and the two executives proceed to cajole and bully the young actor. Alice yells, ‘Yeah Frankie! Show us what you’ve got! C’mon Frankie, c’mon!’ He answered back "You wanna see the body? You wanna see the body?" " Yeah", replays Alice ‘Now that is an arm!’ . They hold his face and run him through a number of ridiculous facial expressions, hysterically gurning along with him. They both lust after him and tell him what a star he’s going to be. They grin and point their fingers at him like guns. ‘Um, you guys are crazy’ he says, trying his best to laugh along. Alice offers for him to meet the boss. Infidelity Ballet Andrea, Wendy and Frankie are filming a sunny domestic romance. Mr Stanford calls out, ‘Scene 29, Take 4. And action’. Wendy is distracted and they have a couple of false starts, frustrating Mr Stanford, ‘Take 5. No, no. Concentrate people. Take 6.’ Andrea plays a dancer in a strip bar who performs for Frankie when he should be at home with his wife. Wendy, playing the wife, is distracted and on edge. Wendy is a housewife in a fake kitchen, with a floral apron and a rictus grin. She stirs coffee and kisses her husband goodbye as he leaves for work. At the end of the day, she waits for him to come home. She has her eye on the clock, watching the minutes pass, but he doesn’t return. Instead, we see Frankie on another stage, which is dressed as a strip bar. He’s kissing a dancer played by Andrea, and the theme from ‘The Man With the Golden Arm’ by Elmer Bernstein plays in the background. Finally he goes home and Wendy can smell perfume on him. They row and she slaps him. He exits and absent-mindedly leaves behind a card bearing the address of the strip club by the kitchen sink. Wendy picks it up and her suspicions are confirmed. The action switches to Frankie, but off-camera Wendy is confused and in shock. She picks up a pair of scissors from the windowsill above the sink. Claude watches from the wings. Eventually, Wendy derails the scene and waves about a pair of scissors, forcing Mr Stanford to yell, ‘Cut’. Close The Shutter Tight Conrad sits at a kitchen table and starts reading a newspaper. A young woman, Romola, joins him on the set and the two of them lip-sync to overdubbed lines. They play husband and wife in a bizarre domestic scene. Their voices are stilted and Romola doesn’t seem to know what’s going on. "Cameras are rolling." Her first take fails as she misses her cue; Stanford restarts the scene: "You okay honey? You look tired… Sit down for a minute," Conrad says, slumped in his chair. "Um… could you repeat that please…," Romola replies. "Sit down for a minute…" Romola obeys, after a long pause, Conrad asks “Wasn’t that just a great night?” Romola doesn’t reply, just stares into space, smiling absently. "Baby… could you give my shoulders a rub?" asks Conrad. Mr Stanford directs her to a picture of the ‘Hollywood’ sign hanging on a wall. ‘They’re behind the picture’, he says. She moves the picture and reveals an alcove housing several sets of keys on hooks. Romola takes a set and tells Conrad that she’s going to drive to the canyon because she, ‘Ain’t never been to the canyon.’ He warns her that it’s night and there’s nothing to see. Romola lifts a picture from the wall and retrieves a set of car keys from a glowing recess hidden behind it. "Where you going, honey? You going for a drive?" asks Conrad. "I’m going to the canyon… I ain’t never seen the canyon at night…" "It’s too late," says Conrad. "I gotta go… It’s all glowing over the town… glowing like a fire raging in the sky…" "AND CUT." Stanford’s voice ends the scene and Romola wanders off in a daze. Trivia A ‘Daily Call Sheet’ for ‘Leader of the Pack’ is lying on the dressing table in the backstage area. Andrea is listed as ‘Betty Weiss’, who was one of the singers in The Shangri La’s. It lists Faye as ‘Cheerleader 1’ and Dwayne as ‘Tod Danton’. ‘Danton’s Tod’ was the first play written by Georg Büchner. Tod also happens to be the name of the lead character in ‘The Day of the Locust’. Frankie’s part seems to have been downgraded from ‘Bobby’ to ‘Jock 1’. In fact, there’s no mention of ‘Bobby’ at all on the call sheet. 'Close the Shutter Tight' makes reference to a line in ‘Woyzeck’, from a lullaby sung by Marie.Category:Locations